


❡  neon glittering in the darkness

by yugkookisreal



Series: punchline [3]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cock Slut, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Yugyeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugkookisreal/pseuds/yugkookisreal
Summary: Yugyeom occasionally hires Jeongguk at a party





	❡  neon glittering in the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> It is short and I literally cringed when i wrote this.  
> but anyways a promo: I have two yugkook one shot in the works( obviously porn-ish) but I can't write one because writers block is sadly a thing and other because I'm feeling embarrassed by my shots nowadays.  
> But look here we are. Just be because nobody knows me here lol

"No", Jeongguk whined, hands ghosting over his bare body, fingers soft and tingly as they dragged on his skin. His hair fell into his eyes, mouth open and gasping. He was totally falling over the edge. "I'm supposed to be making you feel good".

Yugyeom chuckled, shivers drawing down his spine and leaning into him again. The kiss was feverish, too much tongue and not enough lip but yugyeom hardly cared. Jeongguk's was warm against his own, wet and cracked lips stuttering out moans and Yugyeom's hold on him tightened. "Not anymore, Guk".

His hands were still on his body, tracing the freckles and pale lines on his back with hesitant fingertips, digging into his flesh whenever Yugyeom hit a right place. He seemed to be doing that a lot this evening, with eyes fluttering shut and legs threatening to fall.

Yugyeom liked him best this way, half kneeling under his hold but still stubborn enough to try and take control from him. He squeezed, thumbing at his slit, twisting his hand just right and jeongguk fell, legs giving up beneath him and harsh gasps in his mouth.

Yugyeom licked into his mouth, hands still working to get him over the edge and finally cave in. Jeongguk pulled away, moaning a unintelligent words, hands leaving his back to wrap around Yugyeom's hands around his head. "Yugyeom please- ah please let me…fuck".

He sounded so wrecked already, cheeks blushing crimson and eyes glistening with unshed tears. It always surprised Yugyeom, the state was virgin-like but the older was far from virgin, opening his legs for anybody up for the right price.

The younger licked his cheek, feeling the heat pool under the flesh, his free hand sneaking around the rear. Jeongguk let out a surprised squeal, feeling the rough fingers tracing his hole and yugyeom barked out a laugh, head burrowing inside the older's shoulders. "You're so cute, you know that right?".

Jeongguk stilled, a soft frown barely visible in the dim lightening. "You're the only one who calls me cute. It's usually gorgeous, sexy, handsome-".

"You're all that too so…." And Jeongguk was distracted, hands limp and mouth pulling into a rare smile Yugyeom cherished very much and so he used this moment to push a finger into his already fingered hole and rub just right for Jeongguk to come on his stomach. 

The older fell on top of him, breaths ragged stomach slick with cum. "I was supposed to make you feel good, you bitch". He murmured into his neck, mouth hot and teeth biting into his already bitten skin. Yugyeom shifted, letting the older trail kisses and blue bites down his already bruised skin, feeling his whole body warm under Jeongguk's touch and mouth already getting dry. 

His cock was aching, and he wanted to see Jeongguk go down on him, wrapped that pretty mouth on him and give him that glance which first caused him to come undone under him. 

He never wanted to be under Jeongguk, the male's sense of aftercare usually meant kissing his dick hard again.

"Then make me". He chokes out, hands threading into his hair. Jeongguk smirks, legs shaking as he gets down to his knees, hands holding onto him for support.

Lips wrap around his cock, swallowing the tip and yugyeom nearly keens. He is already at his limit, his member straining against his stomach with all the ministrations he had already done with the Older. His cock is already leaking into the warm mouth and Jeongguk lips lick at the precum. His tongue is cold as it dips into the urethra and yugyeom pushes his mouth away.

It's a pause, a silence so burning that the air feels suffocating in his lungs and Jeongguk's glaring at him with a itching hands. He knows how determined the older gets, understood through the various nights spent with him, and pushing him away, he knew, was a gave mistake.

He's gasping as Jeongguk pushes back at him, veiny hands grabbing at his member and tracing the vein underneath the shaft and It happens to quick. His mouth is on him, and he cumming. His knees give away and he falls, Jeongguk cuddling into his open legs with a satisfied smirk.


End file.
